dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jean-Marc Stroud
"From the Free Marches" Is he confirmed as being from the Free Marches? Considering that he knows Anders and has an Orlesian accent, and also that there is no Warden outpost in Kirkwall and that every other Warden you meet in the game is from Ferelden, can we really assume he is a Marcher? He might be with the Orlesian or Fereldan Wardens. Just a thought. --Jancola c (talk) 00:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I am pretty sure that it is not mentioned anywhere where he is from, so that alone is reason enough to keep speculation of his homeland out of the article. His accent.... don't look too much into that one. Considering the guy who voices him does Riordan, Hubert, and many other characters.... you will probably find that there are a few characters with a similar accent. Balitant (talk) 01:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Destination How do we know Stroud's mission is taking him to Orlais? When/where does it say? I've watched the Demands of the Qun quest on Youtube and he doesn't mention any details whatsoever about his mission, so how is it known where he's going, unless this is just speculation?--Kuzzzzco (talk) 04:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Stroud in Legacy? Does anyone know if Stroud appears in this new DA2 expansion? It is supposed to be about the Grey Wardens, so I hope he will show up! User:Eggy2504, 13:52, July 19, 2011 He's not in Legacy, but he is mentioned. Jancola c (talk) 01:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and if Anders is in the party, I hope they have some additional dialogue with that. Be exciting to see what the Wardens would have to say to one of their own. Quirkynature (talk) 13:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Inquisition Appearance The last edit which was undone, wasn't me, but I too have seen the same thing they have. Stroud is apparently confirmed to be in Inquisition alongside Hawke, as shown from the quest objectives. Here's the link, pause the video at 1.51, and you can see what the quest objective highlights. So, should we say that Stroud will be in Inquisition? 00:40, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't undo the last edit, I just added "confirmation needed." A reference to Stroud's appearance should have been added. --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::My bad, I thought I saw "undone". Anyway there's the source if you want to include it. 00:47, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Done! Thanks for providing the source. I was hoping Stroud would be in Inquisition. --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Stroud Glitch? Inquisition. I'm not sure why but every time Stroud talks, the game goes still and I have to skip through his part of the conversation. It's like the dialouge freezes whenever he talks or takes really long to complete. And so far it's just with him. --Unokitsune (talk) 18:05, November 29, 2014 (UTC) *I'll confirm this on my PS3 copy; Stroud conversations really piss me off! Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) **Xbox 360 for me. --Unokitsune (talk) 17:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ***Same on XboxOne. Seems to happen with him nearly every time he speaks. If you just wait 30 seconds or so it starts working, but yes this is annoying. First name Where's this info coming from? -- 21:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :A DAI codex entry. If I remember right it's titled "Ser Stroud". (talk) 22:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, there we go! Thanks for that, I will rename the article. -- 22:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC)